Moon Chronicles
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: I am, truly and utterly, a monster. Come and listen, while I tell you about how the wereing began, and how I was raised by wolves. And what happened in a place called Central...AU. No pairings that I kno of. Rated just cuz.
1. Prologue: A monster

_I am, truly and utterly, a monster. Come and listen, while I tell you about how the wereing began, and how I was raised by wolves. And what happened in a place called Central._

_At first, Central was an ordinary town. A new town, just starting to prosper and spread, filled with ordinary people in their ordinary lives. But first apprerances are deceiving, because Central was never, ever ordinary. No... because at the start, the whole town was doomed by this monsterur, terrifying thing...me..._

_In the beginning was the wereing. The change that comes for the 3 nights of the full moon and turns me into a howling beast. The change that had waited in my blood and cannot be denied. This change that makes me a night creature- a werewolf- a foul thing that lives in the darknest part of the shadows, waiting for prey to come within range of my glistening fangs._

_I never knew...never, until my 16th birthday. I knew nothing of my mother and father, knew nothing of my past. They probably were werewolves too, now that I think of it. How they ever came to leave me in the woods all alone I will probably never know. Maybe they were chased by hunters, or attacked by other werewolves, or maybe I was stolen from their lair..._

_But now I lived with wolves. A group of four other wolves that lived with me, protected me, loved me. _

_But for the longest time, I thought I was a wolf. I ate like a wolf, ran like a wolf, bayed at the moon like a wolf. I compltely thought I was one of them...until the wereing began...and I met him._


	2. I: Werewolves

**Oh, I'm such a horrible person, I haven't updated this in like...forever! -sobs- Forgive me readers! I updated now so like...yeah...**

The day my whole life changed started out with me feeling sorry for myself. Everyone was out to hunt and I was left to look after Wrath, my little wolf brother. He's almost grown, but he's still a cub, reason one why I'm cubsitting. Why do I have to depend on Wolfmother and the others for food like a baby?

I sighed, watching Wrath bounce around me. _"Come on, let's play!"_ He yipped, snapping at my hair.

_"Not now!"_ I barked back, glaring at him. He whimpered, rolling over to show me his tummy and giving me the look.

I hate the look. It's evil and just...too...cute. I sigh again, reaching over to rub his tummy. He barked happily, rolling over and tackling me.

"Oof!" I grunted, as he pinned me down and howled my name in triumph. _"I beat you, Moon!"_

Moon's the name I chose when I was young. One of my first words. It's ironic that I chose it though...

I rolled my eyes, pushing him off and throwing me a look of my own. He backed off and consented to swatting at my hair.

I tried ignoring him, staring out at the cave opening. Something weird had filled the air with its scent. I strained to hear it, but nothing.

Wrath suddenly yelped and ran to the back of the cave.

I looked around, startled. A sudden wind had picked up, stinging at my eyes and blowing my hair around. As it passed through the rocks of the cave it made a loud whistling sound that made my ears hurt. I almost didn't hear it come in, but I saw a misshapen shadow on the rocky floor, coming into the cave. That's when I started hearing it laughing; a harsh sound that brought chills down my spine.

The wind stopped blowing. Something stopped down to our level of the cave. I couldn't see well as it was blocking the light, but I did see large, blood red eyes and dripping fangs. I quickly staggered to my feet and ran for the back of the cave, hearing Wrath yelp as he ran off again. I suddenly found myself pressed against the wall, with that thing cornering me, stepping close and reaching for me. I closed my eyes and whimpered loudly as I felt claws graze gently against my cheek. _"So...Vivian...this is where they've been hiding you..."_

I looked away to not stare at its burning eyes. _"I'm not Vivian, I'm Moon."_ It barked out a laugh, brushing its paw on my face. _"You've got the same eyes as Vivian; silver like the moon. I don't know what lies they've fed you, but you're Vivian." _I didn't respond, instead straining to see its paws. They were lengthening, its claws shrinking into nails, the black fur coating them thinning and disappearing. It suddenly had hands, just like mine! They touched my chin and lifted my face, making me look at the thing. It was now a man!

I couldn't believe it. I blinked several times, trying to muster enough strength to speak. But I couldn't, all I could do was stare at his eyes, which were slitted and purple. He smiled, flashing me white, pointed teeth. "Now, Vivian, don't tell me that they haven't told you what you are?" I had blinked again. He'd stopped talking in our dialect, now uttering strange sounds. I could understand him but...it was odd. I slowly shook my head as an answer, unsure if I could speak the same things he could. He sighed. "Of course. Look Vivian, your a-"

_"Envy!"_ They were back! At the entrance, Wolfmother and the others were all standing, a large, raw hunk of meat in my sister Sloth's mouth. Wolfmother trotted to us, glaring at the man with a look that clearly said 'Don't you dare'

The man stared at Wolfmother. "Lust...?" He smirked. "So, this is where you've been hiding. And wearing that form, I see. You should know your orders."

_"Get out!"_ Wolfmother growled. The man ignored her. "Vivian, you're a werewolf." I stared at him, my mind basically blanking. I couldn't think straight, I was so confused. A...werewolf? It couldn't be...I barely knew what they were anyway...

Wolfmother growled loudly, her eyes narrowing as she bowed down to pounce. The man laughed. "Lust, out with it. Get into your true form before I make you." His voice was harsh. I winced, watching Wolfmother straighten with a hurt look and nodded her head. Her form started quivering and then melting away. Startled, I barked at her as she changed, suddenly appearing as a beautiful woman. She avoided my eyes, staring at the ground hard with her unkempt black hair over her face. "...I'm sorry, Moon."

"That's better. Now, why don't you cut the 'Moon' thing and start calling her by her real name, alright?" The man asked as he finally let go of me to face my mother. I whined at her, wishing she would at least look at me. She didn't respond, making the man click his tongue disapprovingly. "And then hiding it very being from her? What were you thinking?"

"It is no business of yours what I do with my daughter, so leave!" Wolfmother suddenly growled, glaring manically at him. _"Wolfmother!"_ I whimpered again. He hushed me. "Wait. Your _daughter_? Oh, Lust, you've grown soft on me. You know what the plan was."

She looked away, staring at the ground again. "I know what it is Envy, but...Master is only feeding us lies, there's no way she'll make us human again...I've given up on her."

"Huh. Whatever you say, Lust. I just don't get how you did it. How'd you stop the transformations?"

Wolfmother frowned, still avoiding me and pointed silently to my arm. I winced as the man Envy grabbed my arm and pulled it close to his eyes to peer at my wrist. He smirked at the pinpointed scars left behind. "Heh. Didn't know you were that smart to nullify it." I didn't know what he meant, all I knew was at least once every month, she would gently bite down on my wrist for a long time before letting go. It hurt, but I had gotten used to it.

Wolfmother wasn't answering again. Envy appeared to get bored of her, because he turned back to me. "We're leaving now."

"Where are you taking her??" She demanded. Envy grinned at her. "Master's been wanting to know what happened to her little...experiment." Her eyes widened as he started pulling me to the entrance, being too strong for me to fight him off. "No!" Wolfmother cried, her nails suddenly extending to slice off Envy's hand. He cursed loudly, as I stared horrified at the hand still attached to me, grabbing it and ripping it off.

"Moon, go!" She yelled at me. I stared at her, shaking my head. I didn't want to leave her! She glared at him. "Go! Now!" I felt like crying, but Envy's hand was actually growing back, so I turned and ran as fast as I could.

---

**Well, I guess that makes up for my lazyass-ness. Writing this only makes me discover that my mom is no help whatsoever...I needed help in finding Moon's real name and I asked her "Can you help me think of a Victorian sounding name?" and she automatically replied "Victoria." XD; Ehehe..**

**Anyway, ignoring my ramblings, please review!**


	3. II: The Transformation

**Gawd, I suck at updating this fic. -.-; About 2 months since the last one...I guess it's because it's a more minor fanfic then some of the others -sweatdrop- ...eh, I'm updating now, so whatever. **

**---**

Outside, the moon shone brightly on the seemingly silver grass, and the forest was alive with movement and unknown cries of fear. Adrenaline and an almost electrical surge of energy coursed through my veins the second I entered the moon bathed field outside the caves. I froze in horror, staring bewildered at the bright moon. It was full! My wrist prickled as the thought hit me, and I gently bit it for the feeling to stop. I had to go back Wolfmother had to give me her bite, otherwise she said something terrible would happen-

No, there was no time! I heard footsteps coming nearer and I bolted like a startled rabbit, dashing into the trees, stumbling over every rock and twig that would catch at my feet. It was no good though, I could hear them coming even closer, and I heard Envy's calls to me, _"Vivian, come back and find out who you really are!" _His howls were memorizing. My steps slowed and I finally stopped steps away from another smaller clearing. I turned and watched both Envy and Wolfmother catch up, both in wolf forms. Envy's eyes burned like red-hot coals, so unlike Wolfmother's ice cold gray.

They both changed back to look like the thing I was. I took a step back, just staring at Wolfmother and shaking my head in disbelief. Wolves didn't have the words I wanted to say, I couldn't ask her what I wanted. Instead, I tried speaking like they did, but my tongue felt too thick to form the words.

"What...am...I?" I slowly asked; my voice gravely and sounding more like a whining growl. Wolfmother's now red eyes went downward. "I'm sorry...I wanted to tell you but...you were so happy..."

I glared at her, but stopped instantly when I saw how hurt she looked. "What...am I?" I asked again.

"You're a monster." Envy answered in a cruel tone. "A werewolf. A creature of the night my Master created." His smirk grew, knowing that I couldn't possibly understand half the words he was saying. "You're only a test subject, Vivian."

"Moon!" I yelled with a threatening glare. He didn't respond, just kept smirking.

"Moon, please listen to me..." Wolfmother started, stepping towards me. My eyes widened. I shook my head again and took another step back, and another. "Don't!" Wolfmother warned hastily, just as I stepped into the clearing, right into the moonlight.

"This will be interesting." Envy commented. I could barely hear him now, let alone understand him. A buzzing filled my mind, and my stomach churned uncomfortably. The current grew stronger, surging through my body faster. I dizzily stumbled back a couple two steps and the feeling got stronger, so strong I thought I might lose unconsciousness. I wish.

My animal skin coverings suddenly ripped apart loudly, bursting apart and falling away from me. The noise startled me, making me look down. My muscles started bulging and rippled, writing under my skin. I screamed.

Pain like sharp stones struck between the bones in my joins. I dropped to all fours suddenly, as if something had pushed me down. I looked frantically at the two for help. Envy watched with a bemused smile, Wolfmother just watched with knowing horror. I screamed again, the bones in my arms crackled and shifted, then with an even louder crack, my legs bent in a new way. It hurt less now, power flooded into me that was greater then any pain I was feeling now.

Now, I just calmly watched new muscles rippling down my arms and thickening my fingers. Leaner muscles stretched along my legs. My face twisted painfully like rubber, my teeth grew long and pointed, my tongue flattening on itself and stretching to fill my new jaw. My skin thickened and thick, pearly hair sprouted, forming glistening fur. My spine stretched further and became a tail. My ears grew longer and pointed and filled with the sounds of the night.

Then it stopped. I just stood there, my body no longer my own. Shock had blanketed my mind.

Envy clapped his hands together twice and smiled. "What a show." My new eyes focused on him and narrowed the slightest bit. I could now smell the blood lust radiating off his foul body. "Now, my favorite part. The hunt."

Hunt? That was the only word I could understand. I've always wanted to hunt, just to prove to my family that I was able to. And with this body, I could...! "Don't listen to him, Moon!" Wolfmother insisted, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Don't you want to learn the truth of who you are?" Envy asked, his eyes almost dancing in glee. I heard the word truth and recognized it, and nodded. "The truth of who you are? There's a town not far off, I'll take you there."

Others like me! The idea excited me, I don't know why I thought Envy was so bad, he just cared to tell me the truth! I nodded in anticipation.

"Please Moon, don't go with him-" Wolfmother started but Envy covered her mouth and whispered something to her. Her eyes reflected pain. I winced.

Envy let her go and looked at me. With a nod, he transformed. I wondered briefly why my own form was alot smoother then his but brushed the thought off when he beckoned me to follow him. I hesitated, just to look at Wolfmother, but she avoided my gaze. Envy turned and ran back into the trees towards the east, I followed.

Running felt like flying. Trees flashed past at almost terrifying speeds, I glided through miles across the land as if I was the wind. Then Envy stopped, right at the edge of the forest. It surprised me, and I stopped slightly less smoothly, my eyes fixed on the bright lights at the edge. I never took the change to ever wonder what would be there at the end of the forest. It was so much brighter, even if it was nighttime. They've created light here!

My eyes quickly adjusted, so I could see the large squared things everywhere. Is that where our kind lives, in these vast dens? Envy looked at me for a moment, then walked towards the closest den. I followed silently and reluctantly, unnerved by the alarmingly hard ground and little clicks my claws made when I walked.

Envy stopped and hoisted himself up onto the walls with his claws and pointed a paw at a slicker, clear part of the wall. I followed his silent instructions and brought myself to it. I stared at the transparent, smooth part and peered inside. Two people that looked like the same types of think I was outside a wolf form were communicating with each other. I couldn't hear them, just watched.

One had short bronze hair and kind eyes. She smiled at the man, who smiled lovingly back. He had the same kind of clear mineral in front of his eyes. The man laughed and pointed into the room.

I ducked down for a second, in case they saw me. They didn't, and when I pulled myself back up, I saw them closer now, watching a bundle laying on some structure. A cub! A little baby cub was sleeping with a faint smile on her lips. The parents smiled again and left.

_"Envy?" _I whined as quietly as I could. I looked at him, shocked that he had pierced through the mineral and was now reaching his gnarly claws for the cub. He expertly scooped it out of where it slept and pulled it outside, dropping himself down from his perch.

The baby opened her blue-green eyes and stared up at Envy for a long moment, then opened her mouth wide and wailed. Envy grinned, gripping her arm with razor sharp teeth. She wailed harder.

_"Stop!" _I barked with a glare. Envy stared mockingly at me, calmly staring. _"You're the one who wanted to hunt. And this is our prey; and we all know who'll get the blame..."_

My eyes widened as his voice filled my mind. He was going to blame this on Wolfmother and the others! I glared at him, unable to do anything in fear of hurting the cub. And he knew this. He kept his mocking stare and bit down harder on her arm, making miniscule drops of blood patter the ground and she shrieked again. If I didn't do something soon, she was going to die!

**---**

**And cliffhanger! Mwahahaha!**


End file.
